


A breath of fresh air

by yukyunglovebot



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, listen i barely edited this bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyunglovebot/pseuds/yukyunglovebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something I wrote based off a tumblr post about Niall having to go to the hospital after their Apple Music performance <br/>link to the post -> http://meauxs.tumblr.com/post/129668013323/dont-imagine-harry-squeezing-into-the-back-of-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	A breath of fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I don't know much about how English emergency services and stuff work so there's that, and I also don't have that good of a timeline of what happened RIP but here's the post that inspired this >>>>
> 
> http://meauxs.tumblr.com/post/129668013323/dont-imagine-harry-squeezing-into-the-back-of-the

“Where’s the Irish one?” Harry looked around the stage at Louis’ question. Sure enough Niall was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t know, “Liam chimed in from the other side of the stage.

“We’ve lost another one!” Harry exclaimed trying to make light of the situation. Despite his joking he was slightly worried. Had Niall’s foot become too sore for him to keep performing in? Harry knew they shouldn’t have let him on stage while his foot was still in the boot.

“I heard he’s ill,” Louis added. It was true that Niall hadn’t been feeling his best the whole day, but come time for their performance Niall had assured them that he was fine. Harry should have known he’d do anything in order to not disappoint the audience. After a slight feeling of annoyance at Niall for coming on stage despite not feeling good, a sense of panic settled in the pit of Harry’s stomach. How ill was Niall that he had to be taken off stage during a performance?

“We’re dropping like flies,” he said, another attempt to pass the situation off as harmless, but truth was he didn’t know just how bad it was himself.

 

Backstage, it was easy to find Niall; surrounded by a crowd of worried friends kinda made him stand out, and as Harry made his way over he was relieved to see that Niall looked fine, if not a little pale.

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked Sandy, who had just gotten off the phone.

“He’s fine, just a bit dehydrated, but there’s an ambulance on the way. Don’t worry he’ll be alright,” Sandy answered seeing the distressed look on Harry’s face.

Harry tried finding an opportunity to go see how Niall was doing, but the people surrounding him weren’t moving and Harry knew the ambulance would be here soon. Sure enough, people began to move out of Niall’s way as he stood up, walking through the crowd to get to the ambulance, Harry falling into step by his side when he reached him. There wasn’t much opportunity to talk on the way to the ambulance as Niall’s attention was taken up by the EMT specialist asking Niall how he was feeling. When they reached the ambulance the EMT specialist turned to Harry, “Are you coming with him?” he asked gesturing to Niall who was already getting into the back of the ambulance.  Harry nodded as he ducked his head and climbed in next to Niall, the back doors closing behind him, muffling the sounds of the music festival taking place outside.

 

“You don’t have to go with me, you know. You can stay, enjoy the festival.” Niall said, tilting his head to look up at the roof of the ambulance.

Harry chuckled, of course Niall was worried that he was cutting in on Harry’s fun, “I wanted to make sure you were fine. You had me worried Niall.”

“It’s fine, Harry, I was just feeling a bit faint, ‘m not dyin’ or anythin’” Niall reassured, finding Harry’s hand and patting it.

 

Harry relaxed, feeling slightly more assured of Niall’s health, and the two of them sat in silence as the ambulance travelled along. Harry had fallen into such a sense of calm, that when Niall gave his hand a slight squeeze, Harry was completely oblivious. And then Niall started squeezing harder, and Harry had to look over at him.

“You okay?” Harry asked, worried that he might have gotten worse on the way there.

“Yea, feeling a bit claustrophobic is all,” Niall replied, sounding slightly out of breath.

Harry mentally face palmed. Of course. In his state of worry, he’d been so focused on making sure Niall wasn’t too sick that he had completely overlooked Niall’s claustrophobia. Being in the ambulance alone must have been bad enough. Being in the ambulance with Harry right next to him must have been something else altogether. Harry untangled his fingers from Niall’s as he moved onto the bench across from him to give him space.

“Better?” he asked, upset that he could have forgotten something so important.

Niall nodded, clearly still uncomfortable. Harry reached over and patted Niall’s thigh, attempting to comfort him.

“Hey, we’re almost there alright. Just hold on a little longer.”

When Niall didn’t respond, Harry looked out the windows, trying to gauge how far from the hospital they were. The ambulance was going too fast for him to make out anything significant, so he turned to Niall, still patting his thigh.

“I know you’re feeling sick and claustrophobic right now, but at least you have the great Hinnie Stouse to keep you company.” Harry chuckled pleased at his name combination. It hadn’t been easy coming up with that under pressure.

Niall looked at him quizzically, trying to find the right thing to say before blurting out, “What the fuck is a Hinnie Stouse?”

“It’s... It’s a combination… Of my name and Minnie Mouse’s, you know, because,” Harry trailed off, gesturing to the half unbuttoned pink shirt with white polka dots he currently had on.

Niall grimaced; half from the discomfort of being in such a small space; half from Harry’s poor attempt at a name combination.

“Hey, it was _funny_ ,” Harry pouted in mock sadness.

“And I appreciate it,” Niall reassured “It’s just kinda stifling back here, I can’t wait to be back in fresh air again.”

Harry nodded as they fell back into semi silence; Harry patting Niall’s thigh while he repeated “It’s gonna be okay,” “We’re gonna be there soon”, while Niall worked on regulating his breathing.

 

As the journey went on, Harry began tapping his foot impatiently. It was disheartening to see Niall in such a state, and he wished they’d hurry up and get to the hospital already; even he was beginning to feel slightly suffocated in the back. No sooner had he thought this, than the ambulance turned into the parking bay, coming to a halt and the EMT specialist came and opened the doors to the back. Niall leapt up, and Harry chuckled, astounded that he could move that fast with a moon boot weighing down his other foot. Harry climbed out the back and strolled over to where Niall was standing.

“Fresh air at last,” Niall breathed, relieved to be out of the ambulance.

“Yea, now we have to go in and make sure you’re actually alright,” Harry said as he laced his fingers through Niall’s and they made their way across the parking bay and into the hospital.


End file.
